


It's Credence's Party (And He'll Cry if He Wants To)

by theescapist99



Series: A Nice Place To Visit [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, This was for a prompt, actually kind of a lame attempt at humor sometimes, but the prompt made me expand it so, here you go, honestly ive been sitting on this idea for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theescapist99/pseuds/theescapist99
Summary: When Percival learns that Credence doesn't actually know when his birthday is, he makes the decision to assign him one. And what could be better than commemorating someone's first birthday with a fun surprise party with all your friends?Er...right?Maybe Percival should have listened to Tina.





	It's Credence's Party (And He'll Cry if He Wants To)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt ^___^
> 
> https://carryonmyobscurialson.tumblr.com/post/160747726627/gradence-prompt-fluffy-something-to-ring-in-the

“When is your birthday, Credence?”

Percival’s quill stopped in the middle of filling out the paperwork splayed out on his writing desk.

It was not the question that caused him to look up at the boy who sat across from him in their private library, but the next few seconds that followed without an answer.

Credence had obviously heard him – the handsome young man looked back at Percival with a slightly aghast expression -- eyes widened and skin tone just a tinge paler if it were possible.

“I’m… _sorry_?” Percival apologized in the next instant, although he wasn’t quite sure just what he was apologizing for.

“No, no,” Credence shook his head with emphasis, “It wasn’t anything you said, Mr…”

Percival cocked an eyebrow at him pointedly, and Credence flushed pink as he corrected himself.

“…Per – Percival. It’s just, well, um… I don’t know when my birthday _is_.”

Percival couldn’t keep the surprise from his own expression then.

 He had certainly never heard of anyone not knowing when their birthday is, but he supposed – albeit bitterly – that it was entirely believable with Credence’s upbringing.

So many questions came to mind.

_She really never gave you a single birthday gift?_

_She never even told you when yours was?_

_Not one party?_

Yet Percival could not bring himself to ask any of them, because the last thing he wanted to do was remind Credence of just how downright shitty his life has been so far.

Instead, Percival shook his head and smiled at the younger man reassuringly. Credence smiled back like it was a knee jerk reaction, and Percival was happy about the fact that these reactionary grins seemed to have become something of a learned response.

“I suppose it’s not important, my boy, forget I asked.”

Percival went back to the wand registry forms in front of him – retaining the smile, but silently cursing Mary Lou’s name with a growl mute to anyone except his own flaring temper, or perhaps the quill tip that broke off from overexertion of pressure a minute after.

 

* * *

 

“Are you _sure_ this is a good idea?”

Tina looked uneasy, twiddling her thumbs as she sat cross legged on one of the red leather armchairs of their sitting room.

Behind her, Newt Scamander eyed the trophies and awards that sat proudly behind glass cabinets that lined the walls, seemingly determined to stay out of Tina and Percival’s conversation.

Queenie and her “squib” boyfriend Jacob could be seen at the back of the sitting room. The jovial couple busied themselves by rearranging a table that was lavished in baked sweets and treats and colorful goodies.

“I think Credence will like it,” Percival shrugged, referring to the housemate he had sent out for a day’s worth of errands, “He’s not as jumpy as he used to be.”

Tina tilted her head, “Honestly Mr. Graves, _I’ve_ had a surprise birthday party thrown for me before… I’ve never been anywhere near as nervous as Credence, and I still obliterated the whole room with hexes before I realized what was happening.”

“Well thankfully, he doesn’t quite have a wand _yet_ ,” Percival smiled slyly, “So I don’t think we’re in much danger of that.”

Tina looked up at her boss incredulously, “You do realize it’s not a wand I’m worried about, don’t you Mr. Graves?”

“Tina,” Newt chimed in suddenly, coming around to put a comforting hand the woman’s shoulder as he sank down to sit awkwardly on the chair’s bulky arm rest, “Mr. Graves certainly does seem to know Credence better than anyone else, or at least I’d think so after living with him for so long.”

Percival glanced at the magizoologist --- who surprisingly did not shy away from the eye contact, even taking a sip of his firewhiskey glass as he maintained the look. And Percival didn’t much care for the knowing twinkle in the Brit’s eyes -- but he supposed that Newt and Thesus likely did share at least _some_ personality traits.

“…If he says Credence can handle it, I think we should take his word for it,” Newt finished once the drink was lowered again, “Personally, I loved surprise parties as a kid.”

Tina shot Newt a betrayed look, but did not protest any further. She only snatched the drink out of Newt’s hand and stole a sip before mumbling, “You two obviously know nothing about introverts.”

And when the clock struck 3 PM, Percival declared that it was time for the party goers to take their assigned positions.

Tina and Newt crouched down behind the back of the main couch, Percival hid behind the armchair closest the front door, and finally Queenie and Jacob concealed themselves behind the archway that connected the sitting room and kitchen.

At 3:02 PM, the elaborately carved doorknob attached to the front door clicked and turned – and as the door wedged open, Credence stepped in with his arms full of grocery bags and tiny flakes of snow splayed throughout his long black hair.

“ _Surprise_!”

The miniscule gathering of friends bolted upwards in a swift emergence of grinning faces and good intentions.

But of course, Credence did not quite see it that way --- very much alarmed, the boy burst into a shapeless mass of swirling darkness before anyone had a chance to notice that the young man _was_ dismayed.

The only blessing to be counted was that the obscurus did not lash out by attempting to destroy everyone and everything around it – but merely retreated to the very height of the brownstone ceiling, sticking against the roof like a black wad of murderous gum.

“Credence!” Percival called after the boy worriedly, but Tina wasted no time. The director felt the punch of a small fist impact his left forearm.

“I told you!” Tina hissed angrily at him, and for the record Percival would have been perfectly content to spend the next hour or so getting into playful banter bordering on heated debate with his subordinate as was an almost trademark pattern throughout the course of the lifelong friendship…

…However, Credence was upset --- and Percival didn’t like thinking too hard about why the idea of that seemed to override all other life priorities as of late.

Yet it did -- and it was.

His eyes stayed on the obscurus, as Percival called up to it, “Please come down here, Credence. We were only trying to throw you a little birthday party! A surprise party is a traditional kind of birthday party, a party where all your friends jump out and surprise you with the party when you least expect it!”

Well – Percival couldn’t help but admit – now that he had actually had to put it into words, he wasn’t quite sure why he hadn’t realized that this really _was_ a stupid idea to begin with.

Behind him and Tina, Newt called up to Credence as well.

“Come down from there darling, I brought you lots of fun things that I’m sure you’ll like.”

Percival turned around and eyed the Brit warily, but Newt would not meet his eyes this time.

Percival was simply worried that “fun things” might just be Newt Scamander’s way of saying “fun creatures” --- which is literally the _last_ thing they would need running loose should Credence ever calm down enough to descend.

“Yes, honey,” Queenie chimed in all the way from the back of the room, “And we made you lots of yummy treats!”

The large man named Jacob squinted up at the dark but shimmering cloud oddly, and then he turned to Newt before he asked quite loudly, “Hey, Newt… isn’t that one of those things you have in your suitca – “

“Not now, Jacob!” Newt barked back at his friend with surprising aggression. Percival would have been almost impressed by it – had he not seen the way the harsh tone seemed to cause the obscurus to withdraw into itself slightly, and Percival’s own temper flared.

“If you don’t have anything helpful to say, just _don’t_!” Percival hissed at them all, “You’re just upsetting him further!”

With none of them knowing what would constitute “helpful” in the current situation, everyone went quiet and remained so for the moments to follow.

“Should we just go home? Maybe try this again another time?” Jacob suggested finally, after more than five minutes passed and the obscurus had shown little sign of movement.

Tina sighed, “Queenie spent _all_ day working on the food…”

“Oh don’t worry about the food, Teenie, “ Queenie was quick to insist, “I can always make more no problem, you know how much I enjoy baking!”

“I think maybe,” Newt spoke up, “We should leave… or at least just go away for a moment. And then come back… whenever he’s ready.”

“Like, what… we should try leaving to the café’ next door and check back later?” Percival asked.

“No,” Newt shook his head, “Mr. Graves, _you_ would stay here. _We_ would go… and then come back, of course. “

“Why would I…” Percival hesitated -- but he didn’t finish the question because suddenly realized the rather obvious answer.

“He wants _you_ ,” Tina sighed, answering in Newt’s stead.

Although the black cloud did not shift, Percival could somehow sense Credence vigorously nodding his head from somewhere within.

And so, Percival agreed.

 

 

* * *

 

As soon as the last visitor closed the door behind them, the obscurus plummeted from the roofs dark and cobwebbed safety – solidifying on the carpeted floor with nervous hesitation.

When the smoke fully evaporated, a weeping Credence was curled up in its place --- tears soaking a face that had been smooth and dry and well pampered in recent months.

Percival stepped forward, kicking himself every step of the way.

How could he have messed up this bad?

Sighing heavily with guilt and exhaustion (he _had_ spent quite a lot of energy setting this whole thing up, he had to admit), Percival knelt down in front of the tangle of limbs and placed a gentle hand on top of one of Credence’s slender and trembling ones.

“Credence, I only wanted to surprise you for your birthday after you mentioned you have never had one…” Percival explained as he tried to look and sound as apologetic as possible – seeming sorry had always been a struggle for someone as stoic as Percival Graves, even when he truly was.

“I wanted to give you a birthday, and I wanted to make it as memorable as I could…” Percival came closer, nuzzling his face against the top of Credence’s head as the boy’s face was still half submerged into the crevice between his knees and his chest.

“I should have known better than to scare you like that… and I am _so_ very sorry, my boy.”

Percival backed away, giving the younger man some space to digest the words.

He was wondering if maybe he should rejoin the others and leave all together -- when finally Credence lifted his head to look up at him.

“Why today?” Credence asked in a quiet, raspy voice, “Why did you choose _today_ to be my birthday?”

Percival shrugged, “Nothing of significance. January 12 is the day you moved in with me, so I thought it… you know… could be seen as the day you started a whole new life.”

And finally, Credence cracked another one of his smiles – lifting the bones of cheeks that were still damp with a wetness that had become almost unfamiliar since they had begun cohabitating.

“That’s amazing that you remember that date… surprisingly sentimental of you, Percival.”

Percival rolled his eyes, but he grinned to; feeling heat building on a tired face that thought it had forgotten how to blush at all.

“It happens sometimes,” Percival mumbled awkwardly as he tried to derail the conversation’s current direction with a light and dismissive comment.

He placed a firm hand on the top of Credence’s scalp.

“Do you want me to tell them to go home? I can tell them you aren’t feeling well,” Percival offered, assuming they both knew who he was referring to.

“No,” Credence frowned, “They went through all this trouble, and now I’m making them waste more time by waiting for me. They should stay.”

“I’m sure they won’t be bothered,” Percival argued, wanting to add, _“And even if they are who gives a rat’s ass?”_ But he knew Credence was unlikely to sympathize with that sentiment.

“It would make me feel bad,” Credence insisted, “I’d hate it if they left. Please, Percival?”

“Okay… whatever you want love,” Percival ruffled the boys hair and pressed a quick smooch against the thinner set of lips.

And so, the small group of friends returned.

All of them -- with maybe the exception of Jacob, but who was still kindly nonetheless –spent the first half hour of this reunion doting over Credence and asking him repeatedly if he was alright, and any variation of that question that they could come up with.

It wasn’t until Percival noticed that the boy was once again growing uncomfortable from all the attention and shooed everyone away that the party really started to become something like a traditional birthday party.

Newt brought out his suitcase -- eager to show Credence whatever “fun things” he brought.

As the Brit laid down the battered suitcase on the sitting room floor, as he opened it while Newt yammered on about unicorns, Percival muttered to Credence to stay behind him at all times.

Next to them, Queenie chortled loudly and told Percival to lighten up.

When Newt reemerged, Percival was beyond relieved to find that he had nothing breathing in his company – rather pocketful’s of magical toys and gizmos, some candy that Percival recognized from Honeydukes.

“I so wanted to select one present for your birthday, Credence,” Newt grinned widely as Credence fawned over a rememberall, likely without even understanding its purpose, “But I really couldn’t choose just one for the life of me, and so I brought them all. I hope you don’t mind that they’re not wrapped.”

“No…” Credence was breathless with awe and gratitude, “No, Mr. Scamander… this is amazing, thank you so much…”

Percival could already see the water works starting under what was surely the heavy weight of emotion at getting one’s first ever birthday gift, especially for a birthday they never even had before.

The older man came up behind Credence and wrapped his arms around the boy’s frame, ignoring the perplexed looks from Tina and Jacob at the sudden public display of affection.

“Come now darling, it’s time for your cake,” Percival gestured over to the confectionary table, and Credence looked taken aback by the colorful and grandiose display of food that he probably had not even noticed prior to Percival pointing it out.

“You made all this, Ms. Goldstein?” Credence turned to Queenie as they all gathered around the cake that was the centerpiece of the buffet.

A multi layered chocolate cake – with chocolate covered strawberries lining the top of each layer – towered majestically over the platters of candies and truffles and pie.

On the face of the center layer, white icing in elegant cursive spelled out “Happy Birthday Credence”. In between two strawberries on the ledge of the layer below, there was a single unlit candle.

It was a simple cake --- yet beautiful in a minimalistic way, which Percival felt suited Credence perfectly.

“If you like it honey I’ll be happy to bake for your birthday party every year!” Queenie chirped excitedly, and Percival felt almost irrationally grateful to the woman, despite the assurance being directed entirely at Credence.

“I’m sure I will,” Credence laughed, and Percival was sure he had laughed because it already felt like an understatement.

And so, it was.

Queenie, Tina, Percival, Newt, Jacob, and Credence all took seats around the dining table. Credence asked that they said grace for the food… And all though none of them were religious, they all obliged.

In the following hours they ate cake, and they told jokes.

They informed Credence on the wonders of the magical world (during which Percival could not help but notice Jacob was suddenly silent, generally squibs still knew _some_ things about magic).

They drank firewhiskey and played the radio and Tina and Queenie were hysterical in their laughter as they tried to drunkenly sing along to songs they didn’t actually know.

Newt and Jacob seemed content to watch their respective partners, but Percival could not help but notice that his own – the boy who was supposed to be the guest of honor – started looking rather tired during the later half of the evening.

“Where are you going?”

Newt asked abruptly, spinning around the moment Percival got up from his chair.

“I’m going to put Credence to bed, he looks tired.”

A drunken Jacob laughed, “You’re going to put him to bed? What are you, his dad?”

Queenie shot the husky man a playful but scolding slap before she turned to them -- red faced herself from too much drinking -- and she teased, “Don’t mind him, you two have a good night. We can let ourselves out.”

“I’ll be back down,” Percival reminded them.

No one said anything to that… but Tina let out a noise that was something like “Pffft.”

* * *

 

As Credence clambered onto the large mattress of their shared bedroom, Percival observed how he clung and latched onto the familiar bedsheets like someone who had been lost at sea for months would at the first bit of land they saw.

“Was it any fun for you at all?” Percival asked the boy, trying not to sound too desperate for a yes.

Yet he needn’t have worried.

 Credence smiled and said, “It was the best birthday ever.”

Percival laughed heartily, “My boy, it’s been your _only_ birthday yet.”

“Still the best birthday ever,” Credence said with eyelids half closed as he nestled his pretty head against the center of a pillow, “I can’t wait for the next.”

“Well don’t fall asleep just yet,” Percival shook the boy’s side lightly, and Credence looked slightly irate.

Percival felt bad for keeping Credence from resting – Lord knows he’s had quite the big day – but there was still one… maybe two more things he wanted to happen.

“Why, Percival?”

“I haven’t given you your gift yet,” Percival grinned the widest he had all night – if not all week.

Credence’s eyes widened, “I didn’t think that you got me anything, after I opened all the gifts from the others. Not that you had to, of course.”

“Well, I wanted this to be a private moment,” Percival told Credence as he twisted himself around to open the top drawer of his bedside table – extracting from inside it a narrow black box.

Credence jolted upright immediately – the dark glittering eyes fixated on the present -- probably already having taken a few good guesses as to what it might be.

“Happy birthday, my boy,” Percival purred lovingly as he lifted the top of the box to reveal a slender wand that was simplistic and black but still with some elegant carvings at the handle. Tucked into the box was a stamped wand permit.

“But I can’t…” Credence trailed off, the remainder of the sentence still too painful for Credence to vocalize.

“It’s a special wand, designed more for squibs to be honest,” Percival explained gently, “But with some work, I’m sure you’ll do amazing with it Credence.”

And here it came -- the reason why Percival had wanted to do this in private:

Credence had burst into sobs and tears of gratitude and happiness.

However the weeping was quite loud, and Percival worried that their guests on the floor below them might hear said weeping and wonder just _what_ heinous things Percival was doing to Credence (although to be fair, they probably often wondered that regardless).

So to shut the boy up, Percival dove into the space between them and he kissed the swollen red lips that were salty and damp with snot and tears.

Credence was surprisingly quick to forget his overwhelming feelings of gratitude in lieu of the obscenely powerful feelings of lust and desire – he returned the kiss with fervor and as his hips bucked against Percival’s legs, the older man could feel the hardness of the bulge in Credence’s pants, threatening to tear the fabric and desperate for relief.

And so, Percival yanked the pants off in a swift motion.

From underneath him, the boy tried to sit up.

“We can’t do that now, Percival… they’re still in the house,” Credence reminded him like he had forgotten, although the boy’s eyes twinkled with a certain sparkle of mischief and a want to be naughty.

“We’re not doing _that_ ,” Percival corrected as he made no time in flipping the boy over, offering no further explanation.

A pair of pure white buttocks greeted Percival invitingly, and he slipped a magically lubricated finger between them – tracing the lining of the boy’s entrance teasingly.

Below him, Credence was squirming and it furthered Percival’s desires to cause the boy more reasons to fret and squeal.

He lowered himself until his face was lined up with the crack in the younger man’s ass.

Using a finger from either hand, Percival parted the two cheeks and he observed an asshole so clean you’d think Credence was expecting this somehow.

“Percival, what are you….” Credence whispered, but any further words were halted once Percival inserted as much of his tongue into the fleshy hole as Percival could fit.

Credence cried out in pleasure, a whole new kind of moan slipping from the boy’s lips.

Percival found the sound encouraging, and he continued his work – thrusting his tongue deep into the orifice, occasionally retreating only to use the very tip of his tongue to trace the rim of the hole, and then thrust it back in again.

Against the mattress, Credence’s hips were bucking hard – both hands gripping fistfuls of the blankets tightly – and Percival could tell Credence was trying to muffle the volume of his moans and cries into the pillows.

And Percival leaned into the crevice between the younger man’s buttocks – as far as he could get up against it.

And he relished in the odors that filled his nose, the tastes that tickled his tongue, the sounds of Credence’s helplessness that serenaded his ears – but mostly the blood that rushed and pumped through his own erection, the hardness that grinded against the bed and added to Percival’s euphoria.

He savored all these things, because they all came from Credence --- and Credence was someone who Percival would always want to get lost in, and explore every single inch of.

With a final twist of Percival’s sopping, squirming tongue, Credence blew his load… the boy screamed at the orgasm, his whole body seeming to convulse with the magnitude of it.

Once the boy was doing relieving himself so to speak, only then did Percival withdraw from the private nook of Credence’s body, truthfully happy to greet the neutral scents of the room temperature air.

Credence was still panting as Percival lay down fully on the space besides him -- turning on his side so that he and the boy faced each other.

“We need to make that a birthday tradition,” Percival allowed a soft giggle to creep out of his lips.

“I concur,” Credence rasped through slowing pants, “Aren’t you going back downstairs?”

Percival had honestly forgotten about the invited guests – his merry coworkers and their plus ones – the ones whose loud and drunken laughter still drifted up to them from downstairs. But decidedly, the director shrugged.

“Fuck ‘em,” Percival pulled Credence closer to him, “Like Queenie said, they can let themselves out.”

And Percival only went to brush his teeth (and use a bit of mouthwash) before he returned to bed with the birthday boy, tucking them both in for what was sure to be a good nights rest – and a perfect end to Credence’s very first birthday.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm just starting a series for all my fluff fics under Credence's Laughing Place, but none of the stories are connected at all. Just fyi. :)


End file.
